Inspiring Some Night Music
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Drabbles based in the Hypnobrook AU. Hypnobrook? Well we know Brook can use his music to put people to sleep...perhaps his musical skills could have a bit stronger hypnotic effect when not in battle. Maybe for Sex? Brook/Sanji/Zoro mostly. Sanji abuse.
1. A little Proposal

The girls were dancing to the upbeat tune Brook played, laughing and giggling as they went. Arms tangled with each other, pulling each other close, making the other their partner.

Nami played with Robins hair with a flirtatious flick. Robin ran her hand down the side of Namis skirt in retribution before pulling the navigator closer…hand slipping somewhat innocently up her thigh and under the skirt as she did so.

Sanji could not look away. It was like watching one of his very private dreams come to life before his eyes.

"Oi…Brook…how are you doing this?"

"Yohohoho!! You'd be amazed at what the right music can inspire."

On cue Nami decided if Robin wasn't going to remove her hand from under her skirt, she would show her how it felt being so manhandled. Her nimble hands slipped under the velvet shirt and over the womans bra. Robin was surprised but then smiled as her own hand began to change position.

Sanji didn't mind the bloody nose he had inexplicitly had gotten, hand instead reaching out to grasp the bottom of Brooks jacket.

"I'll do anything...teach me how?"

"Hmm…no. I couldn't do that. Counter proposal…I require your time and your body later for a little favor with Zoro. You agree and I'll show you just how far music can inspire two lovely ladies."

Figuring he and the marimo would be required to polish the skeletal nakamas instruments or some other grunt work soooo worth the promise of seeing even more than intimate dancing and a naughty caress, he did not hesitate to nod.

He was rewarded with Robin pulling off Namis silky panties down her legs. Nami removing Robins bra. A kiss. Then another. Then Nudity. Then stroking. Then OH GOD Sanji was sure he would dream of this moment forever.

So why did he wake up the next day from a _very_ disturbing dream involving the two sword wielding idiots and abuse of his willingly eager naked body. The disturbing feeling only increased when he realized he was actually naked now…and knew somehow he had fulfilled his end of the skeletons bargain.


	2. Music that Sways

Sanji cast an eye to the window then back to the dinner table where the lone Marimo was sitting, waiting for dinner.

"Where's Brook?" The chef had planned for a meal for three. The rest of the crew was having fun in the village, while Brook got the accurate sense the superstitious villagers wouldn't care for a skeleton walking about, no matter how dapper. Zoro said he'd keep the man company on the ship and Sanji just couldn't let the men go hungry after all.

Zoro shrugged as song started flitting through the window.

"He said there was a song he wanted to try and to save him some food."

"Oh…hmm…"

Zoro watched with interest as the annoyance he expected the blond didn't come. Sanji instead seemed to be distracted by something. Brooks haunting song came louder and Zoro could start picking out lyrics now. The swordsman turned to the window as if that would make the words clearer.

The song seemed rather dirty despite the melody. It was apparently about a man being seduced by a blonde harlot while docked in port. Zoro could understand why he hadn't heard this song before…the descriptions of what the whore did were unusually explicit and wouldn't be smart to sing about in the girls presence.

He turned to Sanji to make a comment about it only to find Sanji slinking towards him while yanking his tie loose in a long pull. Then the nimble fingers were pulling the buttons open of his shirt.

The expression of determined arousal on Sanjis face was tinged with a distant and strong submissive need that Zoro had never seen before. The song continued outside the kitchen even as the blond chef set himself into the swordsmans lap, running his long fingers down his scarred chest and under his haramaki into his pants.

Zoros shrinking thoughts under the increased administrations could at least distinguish this as something other than normal. This was not the normal infuriating Sanji that loved to tease, Brooks song somehow brought out a different Sanji. One longing to please.

Just what kind of man was his new skeletal nakama?

As Sanjis hand wrapped around him lusciously the answer came to him.

A generous one.


	3. Patron Saint of Someone who Blows

Whoever made Sanji the fucking patron saint of sinking assholes really had an ass kicking coming to them. Not that he'd ever wish a moment of discomfort for the ladies but he couldn't help but notice he hadn't once had to pull them close to his body and kick to the surface.

Ah those curves pressed against him would be so nice, and not the bones jabbing into his side. He was pulling a skeleton from the water this time; a normal crew would be throwing skeletons overboard not diving in after them.

It was actually the first time for Brook to need patron saint Sanjis services, the cook realized as the wet suited skeleton was placed back on the deck of the Sunny. Was Brook breathing? Did the guy even breathe if he didn't lungs?

He put his ear above the musicians mouth, listening intently for a sign.

A perfectly focused stream of warm breath blew into his ear slowly as if this was just another instrument Brook could play with all his mastery. It was suggestive, encouraging, and thankful all at once and yet could just be a simple exhale too.

Sanji noticed his face was red and he was breathing a little harder…it had been that way from pulling the shitty man from the water right?

Brook just smiled underneath the cook, waiting. One benefit of being a professional was confidence in ones skill.


	4. Voyeristic Mornings

Zoro loved to watch Sanji get dressed in the morning. He'd lay silently in his hammock while the cook would pad out of his, the first to wake intending to get a start on breakfast.

He wasn't the only one watching…he could hear the skeletal nakama in his hammock whispering threads of a song to himself. He couldn't make out the lyrics and doubted anyone but occupant of the hammock above Brook would…and that occupant was the very one they were both watching now.

Sanji stripped completely naked before heading to the dresser with a casual sway as if this wasn't a completely new ritual picked up sometime after Thriller Bark.

Not that Zoro was complaining. Sanji had picked up a few new interesting habits since then…and while he would have loved to give the ero-cook shit for them he didn't want to risk the man actually stopping them.

Dawns first light flitted into the window picking up the chefs naked skin in highlight as he pulled out todays precious item.

Black silky panties today. It's deep red ribbons laced up the sides were trailing down Sanjis legs as he pulled them on slowly. Those long fingers smoothed the material over his body, making sure his shapely rear was properly covered and his bulge in the front didn't push the small red bow that hung below the front band off center, before smoothing the long ribbons in his fingers and bringing the ends together in a perfect bow one on either side of his hips.

That was one present Zoro wanted to open despite knowing the ample gift inside. He pushed his hand into his boxers…at least he resisted this long.

Brooks humming continued happily as Sanji began his morning stretches, somehow forgetting he should probably put pants on first.


	5. Changing One Mind

Brook was playing a melody he was not familiar with…but then again that was not entirely surprising as the musician often seemed to be working on something new when he was around.

Sanji nearly snorted as the thought he might be the skeletons muse flitted through his mind. He doesn't mind he that they are the only two in the galley and the rest of the crew had already gone to bed…he just needed to start the marinade for tomorrow and then he'd be on watch all night. Brook was probably just finishing some new arrangement.

The cook lit a cigarette. For some reason the music became clearer…and louder and Brook was looking at him from the chair as he played the violin a little slower.

"Ah Sanji-san, you smoke a lot…Yohohoho!"

Sanji looked at the cigarette and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." The music seemed to get a little faster and Brook looked a little more serious.

"That means you have an oral fixation…."

"Huh? NO…" But wait, now that he really thought about it… "No, excuse me, I guess you're right." He took another drag on his cigarette as the length of time with out something between his lips grew too long.

"Yohohoho! I thought so! ALSO! You really love giving oral sex to men."

"WHAT?! No!" The music speeds up a little faster…and suddenly the cook doubted the answer he just gave…he hadn't really thought about men that way or oral on them before but now that he was he realized he was actually drooling a little. DAMN! How did the shitty skeleton know all this?!

He took a deep drag of his cigarette…wistfully wishing it was something else. In less then a minute the cigarette was gone. He went to reach for another…

"Oh? That is too bad…because I was going to offer to let you suck mine…you being out of cigarettes and all." The violin twanged three off key notes before returning to their normal rhythm.

That was weird he had been SURE the pack in his hand had been full a second ago…a slow burning panic of having nothing to put in his mouth started to zing through him as Brooks offer hit him.

"Really? You'd let me? Is that even possible?"

"Yohohoho!! Of course! It doesn't look like I have eyes but I can still see, right?" The skeleton guided the cooks hand to a hard and yet invisible length, while keeping one hand still pulling certain notes of his violin.

For some reason, Sanji was mesmerized with the not-there flesh in his hand and had started to bring it to his mouth on pure need dosed with eager anticipation.

"I thought you said you didn't like doing that? You seemed quite sure before…you don't have to on my account."

"Ah, sorry, I guess I lied without thinking…" It was so close to his lips now…he had to have it. "Please let me suck…your cock…please…."

"Okay. But please remember you begged and I let you like a good friend would." The music crescendoed in a long firm note that seemed to last forever, but the cook didn't seem to notice the music concluding and Brook setting his instrument on the table. Sanji was to busy luxuriating in the pleasure of fulfilling his fixation while engaging in his new favorite activity to care.

He silently thanked the shitty skeleton for letting him be so selfish and vowed to make up for it like a good friend would.


	6. Meaty Misunderstandings

Brook pulled Sanji away…and it was funny because just a moment ago he was really panicked at discovering his mouth around Luffys cock and the cum on his tongue before swallowing it.

Panicked that he had been just thinking about what to make for dinner and when the captain had come into the galley he had been overcome with the need…and oh god, what had he been thinking?! Right there in the galley with the door not even closed!!

But now as Brook whispered a song to him he really couldn't remember anything wrong with it. Giving the captain a blowjob once wasn't really a big deal. It could be forgotten about easily and he was confident that such an insignificant event would be forgotten before he even finished making dinner.

Luffy was pulled on to the deck then by a skeletal hand even as he was pulling up his shorts.

"It isn't my fault….he misunderstood the song!" Luffy explained hurriedly at Brooks annoyed expression. "I hummed like you said and focused my thoughts clearly! I said 'I want your meat! I need to have it all in my mouth and taste it, swallow it!"

Brook considered that with surprised amusement.

"Yohohohoho! You did quite well for a first time then! Yes indeed! Only two mistakes! First when you focus your thoughts…the thoughts you should be focusing on shouldn't be what you desire but what you want them to desire. A very import difference as you discovered. Second…if you do get in that situation where you lose focus you need to at least continue to hum. When you stopped Sanji was probably thinking he was losing his mind."

Luffy looked disheartened.

"I know you said not to ask for anything bad…I didn't mean it but is Sanji going to hate me now?"

"No, no…" The skeleton assured him. "He will not even remember our little try at getting you a snack."

"Really? Then can we try again? I know I'll get it right this time!"

Brook shook his head and began to hum a little melody of the right pitch and frequency. It had been a mistake to teach Luffy the technique just to see if he could do it. It was the smallest amount of kindness he could offer to the cook for his mistake…that Luffy wouldn't remember the incident either or be able to do it again.


	7. Aftermath

Sanji woke up again with a sinking sensation of sweet and satisfying WRONG.

It had been happening more often lately. He'd be doing something innocent one minute, cooking dinner or picking a fight with marimo or just listening to Brook trying some new song…and then it would be morning or several hours later.

Sometimes he'd dream. Dream of explicit sex…hot embarrassing sex…usually with Zoro but occasionally the shitty skeleton was there instead or along with the swordsman. Their hands all over him and more…and Sanji craving and taking all they gave with relish.

He couldn't explain his memory lapse but for the dreams he had a theory. He had somehow started masturbating in his sleep…he had woken up before stroking himself and in various forms of undress. Other times he'd wake up with his hand clasped around a limp erection and panting. And other times he'd wake up strangely sore and sticky, evidence of orgasm smeared across his groin and legs. A few of those times to his horror he was sure someone else was awake in the mens bunk, awake and watching, listening.

It was annoying and disconcerting but the memory loss is what had him more worried. Worried enough that he was on his way to consult with Chopper on it (and maybe if he was comfortable mention his other sudden problem).

Why he found Brook first and openly shared all his concerns he didn't know. It just felt right.

"Yohohoh…I remember you expressing concern weeks ago that you were too uptight to enjoy sex like you wanted and look at you now!"

Sanji cringed. He had been very drunk when he had shared that piece of information. Brook had figured out he and Zoro would occasionally fuck and with booze and finally someone to confide in he had said WAY too much. How his pride got in the way of expressing those deeper emotions to the swordsman and fantasies where vulnerability wasn't laced with the feeling of shame and weakness.

"What good are just shitty dreams? The memories are more important anyway."

Brook hummed softly to himself and Sanji felt that sinking feeling once again as Brooks voice soothingly came to him.

"Don't worry about your memories, you'll remember when you are ready for them."

Sanji didn't bother hiding his grin at how talking with this newest nakama always eliminated his worry and made him feel better somehow.

Brook was still humming as he followed Sanji to the kitchen, trip to Chopper forgotten. Sanji paid the humming no mind, he was far too busy planning to make those pancakes the skeleton liked so much for breakfast to pay attention.


End file.
